Main Page
Mumble-Penguin.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet all the unique and wonderful characters from the HF Universe Emperor-Land.jpg|Locations|link=Category:Locations|linktext=Learn more about the various locations of the Happy Feet world! happy-feet-ii-poster.jpg|Fan-Fictions|link=Category:Fan-Fictions|linktext=Instead of reading people's FF, you can create your own HF fan-fiction by making a new page Beachmaster-vs-Mumble-and-kids-sm.jpg|How Many FS Do We|link=Category:Fanon Stuff|linktext=Have?, Check out this category with a LOT of Fanon Stuff we have over the years This wiki talks about a series of Happy Feet that happens in Antarctica and you are allowed to create your own characters, games, and fan-fictions. We are currently editing over many articles, and many files, And YOU CAN TOO!. You guys are allowed to make crossover fictions and plus, real info (like characters, locations, songs from artists, food, and items) is included!. Before you start editing, be sure to check out this ad to tell you some information about this and read our rules first before you make fanon stuff. *Please do not make articles that has something to do with any merchandise related to Happy Feet (except for the characters and locations). *Do not steal characters or fan art to any of the users because, you will be blocked. *While commenting, talking in the chat or in the message wall, KEEP YOUR LANGUAGE CLEAN! (not trying to sound rude) *No spamming or trolling. *Do not edit someone page without permission. But at least if there is a misspell word that you can edit. *Before pubilsing your fanon page, you need to add a category named "Fanon Stuff" which all the people can look at it. **But if you don't know how to add a category, it's fine. *Do not make fan-fictions that has nothing to do with "Happy Feet" because, you will get blocked for 1 month. *Do not use curse words in your fan-fictions, but "stupid" or "suck" is allowed since Ramón says, "This Place Suck!" in Happy Feet Two. *The characters or stories you made from deviantArt are allowed in this wiki if you want to. **And it has to be yours. *Locations from the real world are allowed in this wiki but, it needs to have information from Wikipedia and have the section "Appearance in Fanfictions" if you want to put your location in a story. *Fan art you have like from Newgrounds, deviantArt, and in here are allowed in this wiki, but it has to be added ONLY on the official characters like Mumble, Erik, and much more. Next Saturday, the 1st Anniversary of the Fanon Wiki will come for people to celebrate. Happy Feet Wiki Visit our Non-Fanon wiki related to Happy Feet and you can see official stuff from the movie, "Happy Feet" and when you make a page from the Happy Feet Wiki, Do Not Add Fanon Stuff. Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your story is about and add some general information about it. Mary is a female emperor penguin and the fan-made character by MarioFan65. She is the mother of Ashley and the mate of Terry. She is also the grandfather of Monty and the grandmother of Dila. Her heartsong is Fireworks by Katy Perry. Read more > *If your not good at drawing, you can take pictures from the movies and re-design by tracing them. **You can also take pictures of penguins from the real-world but they have to be traced and re-design them as Happy Feet style. *If you want your character or fan-fiction to be featured as a featured article every next month, you must have a picture of your character or a fan-fiction and also information about it. *If there is a character that is already used, you can make your own version of yours and add it in the disambiguation pages. *On deviantArt, there is also bases that has something to do with "Happy Feet" but you must give credit and ask permission before using it. *For now on, people will edit on their own fanon stuff instead of editing other people pages. *The Happy Feet Fanon Wiki finally gets a ad for YouTube. *Since the creator got a new account, the background, and the headers will be changed after he become a admin. *If your a admin or not an admin when your fanon page was edited from a vandal, please be sure to contact an admin or the founder to lock your page as a source. The Happy Feet Fanon is always looking for help. If you visit the fanon wiki, please contribute. We also need at least 2 more admins. Category:Browse